


The Chocolate of the Afterlife

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocolate, Comment Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bright, white Light at the end of the tunnel can't attract Remus as much as Severus!  Or chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate of the Afterlife

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

When Remus saw the Light, he turned back to find Severus. Missing him, he went searching, plunging through witch, wizard, and wall until he flew into the boatshed and found Severus' barely twitching body.

He reached into his ghostly pocket and pulled out a half-eaten bar of Honeyduke's Darkest, incidentally Severus' favourite indulgence, aside from frotting in dark corners where anyone could find him, if only they looked.

He waved the ephemeral bar under Severus' nose until he drew forth, not a sigh, but a gust of ectoplasmic goo. Severus' spirit seeped out of his nose and reformed itself at Remus' side. While his neck was reddened, the wound was no longer gaping.

"You entice me with the memory of chocolate, Lupin?" Severus might be dead, but his hauteur was intact; he looked down his nose at Remus still kneeling at his body's side. "Why did you think that would work?"

"I didn't," Remus said with a laugh as he stood up. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to scare the Hogwarts' ghosts once more, this time by having a fine old time from one of the chandeliers." He tucked the rewrapped chocolate into his robes.

"Hm, that would be interesting." Severus began drifting toward Hogwarts. "Do you think the Grey Lady would be keen on watching or participating? I've often wondered what it would take to make her speak." They wafted into and out of each other, finally disappearing as the fog from the Black Lake rose.

"Do you think we'll shock anyone living, Lupin?" Severus asked.

"If you're thinking of finding Harry, I refuse. That would be almost incestuous."

"Well, then, the Grey Lady it is. Unless you've got an idea about how to interest the Bloody Baron in a threesome?"

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
